<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>upstead one shots by upsteads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447536">upstead one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsteads/pseuds/upsteads'>upsteads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsteads/pseuds/upsteads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically some one shots, they’ll all be different some might be angsty some might be fluff but enjoyy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>upstead one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi so this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoyy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today had been a tough day for the unit, especially Hailey. They just had a case of a drug ring that was connected into a brutal case of child abuse. Jay had been worried about Hailey the whole 2 days they’d spent on the case, and once the case was closed, Jay knew that she shouldn’t be alone. </p><p>“Seriously Jay, I’m fine being alone. I’m a responsible adult.” Hailey tries to convince him to leave, half serious and half wanting to be in his arms for the rest of the night. “I know you think this case was hard for me, and it was... but really. I’m okay Jay.” </p><p>“Well I’m already at your front door and I spend most nights here with you anyways so...” He trails off, knowing Hailey was probably going to spend the rest of the night drinking and on the couch, which he didn’t have a problem with, in fact, quite the opposite. </p><p>Hailey headed straight for the kitchen after she unlocked the door to her house, grabbing 2 glasses, maybe a little bigger than your average drinking glass. She pulled up a chair to try to open the top cupboard, filled with the expensive alcohol, but before she could, Jay stops her and settles right behind her. He opens the cupboard easily, pulling out the large bottle of bourbon inside. He puts it down on the counter below him, and wraps his arms around his girl. Hailey’s hesitant to turn around and just melt into him, but something about his warm embrace can’t stop her. She turns around slowly and leans her head onto his chest. </p><p>“Thank you for being here Jay. Today was really rough.” There was a crack in her voice when she mentioned the case. Jay cracks a small smile, then rests his chin on her head before giving her a small kiss on the forehead, as they head over to the couch, and talk about literally anything but the case. Halfway through their conversation, Hailey’s energy seemed off to Jay. He heard her laughing, but it seemed like it was her trying to hide the fact that she was about to break down right then and there. The room goes silent. </p><p>‘Shit’, Hailey thinks to herself. ‘I don’t want him to see me crying.’ Turns out she’d been lost in thought for much longer than she should’ve, because the next thing she knew, Jay has scooted over and once again put his arms around her. She knew she wasn’t okay, and she knew that Jay knew that as well. She let go completely and put her hands over her eyes and let it all out. </p><p>“Shhhh. It’s okay. I’m right here Hails.” He whispers to her while rubbing her back. </p><p>“I’m right here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>